


dichotomy

by iridescentkippen



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, HIV/AIDS, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mention of Jason, Mention of Whizzer, and jason just isn't there oop, but whizzer is dead so obviously he's not actually in the fic, i'm really sorry i wrote this it's not very good and it's just pure angst, marvin is just sad, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentkippen/pseuds/iridescentkippen
Summary: when the symptoms start, marvin has to figure out how to break the news to the rest of the tight knit family that he's dying the same way his lover was only months earlier
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte & Cordelia & Marvin (Falsettos), Dr. Charlotte & Marvin (Falsettos), Marvin & Cordelia (Falsettos), Marvin & Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Marvin & Trina (Falsettos)
Kudos: 11





	dichotomy

**Author's Note:**

> like most of the works i post nowadays, i posted this on tumblr ages ago but i thought that the falsettos fandom on here deserved to read my shitty, sad, not even 600 word fanfiction i wrote at two am like five months ago as well. have fun!

The symptoms start approximately one month, two weeks, three days, six hours, twenty-four minutes, and thirty-seven seconds after Whizzer's death. But it's not like Marvin's counting. It starts with him getting dizzy and needing to sit down. He tells himself to drink a glass of water and get over it. Anything to keep himself from submitting to the symptoms. That night he lies in bed, mumbling words to himself about how there's nothing wrong with him.  
And he believes it until the first fall. He's in the middle of making lunch for Jason when his knees give out and suddenly the floor has come up underneath him. That night he whispers to himself to man up and to stop letting it win. His words do nothing.  
He doesn't know how to tell anyone. Just a week earlier Charlotte had joked that, oh maybe he was "safe because it had been so long since Whizzer's death"- so how does he tell her she was wrong? How in the world will he ever tell Jason? Losing Whizzer was one thing, and it took him a bit to accept it, but Marvin? Jason might never move on. So he decides not to tell him anything, at least for now.  
Mendel is the first to notice something is wrong four days later. The two are waiting for Trina and Jason so the four of them can go get dinner when he mentions how pale Marvin is. It catches him off guard, enough that he almost feels the tears in his eyes spill over. But Marvin says he's fine and that night curses himself to sleep.  
He decides to tell Trina a week later. By this point, the falls are daily and the fevers have spiked up several times. He tells her they need to talk before sitting her down and asking how she'd feel about having to take care of Jason on the weekends as well as the weekdays.  
She asks what he means, to which he responds that "Whizzer wasn't the only one," before it hits her and, "Marvin are you serious?" And then they're both crying and it suddenly hits Marvin for the first time that he's actually dying. That night Trina tells Mendel, and he says he's had a suspicion since they went for dinner a week earlier. Trina cries herself to sleep because, god no matter how stupid he is or how aggravated he makes her Marvin was still her first love.  
He isn't sure how he's going to tell Charlotte and Cordelia because they both took Whizzer's death so hard and he isn't sure that their odd little group can take another death so soon. Even so, he decides to tell them over tea three days after telling Trina. As he expects, Charlotte tries to get him to go to the hospital to have a test done, but he tells her he can't. If it comes back as positive then he'll just have to face it even more than he already has.  
He still isn't sure how to tell Jason. Isn't sure if he'll ever know. Maybe he'll just wait until he has to go to the hospital and then let Jason find out like that. But no, Marvin thinks, that's cruel. He couldn't do that to his son.  
He doesn't know how it happens, but one night while trying to fall asleep something in him comes to accept his fate. At least he'll be with Whizzer again. And for the first time since the first sign of his symptoms, Marvin sleeps alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this extremely short little one shot! If you did please drop a kudos and a comment! I'd love to hear from you :)) If you'd like to you can follow me on any of my social media xx it's iridescentkippen everywhere


End file.
